Just Love (sequel)
by soul.me
Summary: "oh itu sepertinya sudah tidak Jie, maafkan aku…" mendengar itu Jinyoung merasa kembali seperti dulu, kekhawatirannya terulang lagi, luka dihatinya terbuka lagi, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. MarkJin / MarkNior / MarkNyoung / Mark / Jinyoung / JR / Junior /NC
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini Jinyoung menangis sejadi jadinya, meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan. Rasa sayang kepada Mark seniornya disekolah, hanya lah sia sia. Betapa tidak seniornya yang iya idamkan selama hampir satu tahun berciuman dengan teman satu angkatannya –siswi idaman para siswa disekolahnya- Jinyoung tidak melihat langsung tapi kabar itu membuat hati Jinyoung sakit, sadarlah Jinyoung kau bukan siapa-siapa Mark Tuan. Dan mulai malam ini Jinyoung bertekad untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan segala hal yang namanya cinta. Ia akan fokus kepada sekolahnya, memperbaiki nilai-nilainya yang merosot.

Pagi datang dengan terik di ufuk timur Jinyoung mulai menjalankan tekadnya, ia mulai mengurangi simpatinya terhadap Mark idamannya sebelum tadi malam. Ia tidak lagi melihat ataupun memperhatikan Mark yang selalu lewat didepan kelasnya. Ia tidak lagi tertarik untuk memuji Mark TUAN bersama teman-temannya.

Setelah dua bulan berlalu pikirannya terhadap Mark sudah mulai hilang walau kadang kadang ia khilaf kemudian memperhatikan Mark dan Jinyoung benci itu. Dan Jinyoung akan mengalihkan pikiran dengan soal-soal matematika atau berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Dan seperti biasa -hari setelah dia membuang Mark- setiap jam istirahat Jinyoung selalu menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan yaitu untuk mengerjakan hobi barunya yaitu membaca buku. Dan mungkin hampir semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya sudah ia baca semuanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark Tuan yang sekarang. Mark sekarang selalu memperhatikan dan menyapa Jinyoung, hal yang dulu selalu diinginkan Jinyoung – perhatian Mark- dan Jinyoung tidak suka dengan itu, ohh Jinyoung tidak mau di cap sebagai perusak hubungan Mark dan kekasihnya.

Sepulang sekolah Mark melihat Jinyoung pulang sendirian menunggu bus dihalte.

Mark menghampirinya "Jinyoung kenapa berdiri diHalte ini sendiri?"

Jinyoung melihat Mark oh Jinyoung benar-benar malas berada ditempat yang sama dengan mark hanya berdua. Dengan cuek Jinyoung menjawab "Maaf sunbae aku tidak sendiri disini karena ada sunbae disini".

"maksudku dimana teman-temanmu Jinyoung?"

"aku tidak tau dimana mereka dan itu juga bukan urusanku" Jawab Jinyoung acuh.

Bus yang Jinyoung tunggu datang Jinyoung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Mark, ah Jinyoung tak mau hatinya yang sudah membaik porak poranda hatinya karena terlalu lama berada didekat Mark. Oh sepertinya hari tak berpihak pada Jinyoung Mark duduk disamping Jinyoung, Memberikan senyum tampan –yang jarang sekali terlihat-. Dn kenapa Mark menaiki bus yang sama dengan jinyoung? Bukan kah rumah mereka tidak searah?

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tak baik pulang sendirian ini sudah malam. Mark seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada dikepala si manis.

"terimakasih atas kepedulian sunbae, tapi aku tidak mau kekasih sunbae mengamuk ku karena sunbae mengantarku pulang."

Mark tertawa mendengar jawaban Jinyoung, mengacak ramambut si manis. Setelah itu hening taka ada lagi yang berbicara. Mark sibuk menatap Jinyoung dan Jinyoung justru menutup mata – benar benar malas-.

Mark semakin gencar mendekati Jinyoung mengantar Jinyoung sepulang sekolah, menunggu didepan kelas Jinyoung saat jam istirahat untuk kekantin bersama. Teman-teman Jinyoung bertanya apakah dirinya sedang berkencan dengan si tamapan Mark Tuan, dan tentu saja hanya di jawab Jinyoung dengan "apa kalian gila".

"Jinyoung kenapa kau sekarang selalu acuh dengan ku?" Mark bertanya kepada jinyoung yang berjalan disampingnya, oh jarak rumah jinyoung dengan halte lumayan jauh dan Mark tak ingin keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"ya memang begini sikapku"  
"tidak-tidak dulu kau tidak seperti ini kau dulu orang yang ceria dan ramah, dan sekarang kau jadi sikutu buku yang jarang tersenyum."

"kenapa kau cerewet sekali, dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ku?"

"aku menyukaimu Jinyoung kenapa kau tak sadar?" mark berkata dengan jelas dan Jinyoung yakin dia tak salah dengar. Jinyoung berhenti memandang sitampan yang ada di sampingnya apa maksud sunbae-nya ini.  
"Jangan bercanda, kekasihmu bisa mengamuk" jinyoung berkata dengan tawa canggungnya.

"aku tak punya kekasih Jinyoung, itu hanya gossip teman-temanku menyebarkannya mereka tau aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak berani mengatakan kepadamu karna takut kau tolak, dan mereka merencanakan menyebar gossip itu, dan kau malah menjauh dariku, dan mereka berkata kau sebenarnya menyukaiku makanya kau menjauh setelah gossip itu menyebar" mark menjelaskan semuanya dan mark benar-benar tak bohong dia tak pernah berciuman dengan siswi itu.

"atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayaimu? Dan apa mereka bilang aku menyukaimu?

" ayolah Jie kkau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu, dan jadilah kekasihku Jie"

"baiklah akan ku jawab dua minggu lagi, dulu aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak yakin dengan perassan ku sekarang"

Mark tersenyum "terimakasih Jie dan aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu"

.

.

Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Mark sepulang sekolah. Mark merasa senang atas kehadiran Jinyoung,"ada apa Jie?"

"apa pertanyaan sunbae dua minggu yang lalu masih berlaku?"

"pertanyaan yang mana Jie, aku benar-benar lupa"

" tentang perasaanku kepada sunbae" jawab Jinyoung dengan gugup.

"oh itu sepertinya sudah tidak Jie, maafkan aku…" mendengar itu Jinyoung merasa kembali seperti dulu, kekhawatirannya terulang lagi, luka dihatinya terbuka lagi, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa keberanianya untuk bicara ia pun berbicara dengan suara yang sudah parau "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sunbae, maaf mengganggumu" kemudian beranjak pergi, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, kehancuran hatinya itu membuat Jinyoung hilang arah.

Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung, Mark belum selesai berbicara dan Jinyoung sudah pergi "Jie maksudku adalah aku tidak mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa sayang dan cinta ku, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya. aku hanya ingin tau seberapa besar rasa sayangmu dan teryata kau benar-benar membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Mark menarik Jinyoung kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup lama dahi Jinyoung.

Apa ini? Maaf ya jelek banget

Jangan lupa reviw nya ya. terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark terlihat sedikit linglung dengan semua tugas kuliahnya. Proposal yang harus ia serahkan kepada dosen satu hari lagi begitu membuatnya pusing.. Untung saja proposal ini akan segera selesai. Mark sudah bosan terus berkencan dengan benda elektronik ini selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Setelah ini Mark bisa berkencan dengan kekasih tercintanya Jinyoung. Membayangkannya saja membuat Mark bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Mark" Jinyoung berteriak memanggil Mark, ketika matanya melihat mark sedang keluar dari perpustakaan. "Sudah selesai?"**

 **"tentu saja, kau harus bangga mempunyai pacar aku Jie, bagaimana kalau setelah kuliahmu selesai kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan?"**

 **Jinyoung mendesah kecewa. "Aku ingin pergi ke sana, sangat ingin, tapi aku sudah terlanjur ada janji dengan Wonpil, menggantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan, dia ingin membelikan ibunya kado dan aku diminta menemaninya"**

 **Mark sungguh tidak senang dengan laki-laki bernama Wonpil itu. Mark tau Wonpil mempunyai rasa lebih pada Jinyoung-nya, cara dia menatap Jinyoung bukan seprti tatapan kepada teman, tapi lebih. Hanya saja Jinyoung-nya tidak menyadari itu.**

 **"Lebih baik kau batalkan, aku sudah lama tidak kencan dengan kekasihku yang manis ini, apa kau tega Jie? "**

 **"Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan Mark, aku sudah akan berangkat, Wonpil sudah menungguku di gerbang depan?" Jinyoung tidak bohong tadi sebelum bertemu Mark dia berpisah dengan Wonpil, Jinyoung pergi ke ruang tata usaha dan Wonpil bilang dia akan mengambil kendaraan di parkiran dan menunggu di gerbang depan.**

 **"Jika kau tak bisa dan lebih mementingkan temanmu itu…asiiih terserah kau Park Jinyoung".**

 **Mark berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jinyoung di koridor dekat perpustakaan itu, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Meninggalkan Jinyoung membeku dengan bentakan Mark tadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Wonpil-ah kado untuk eomma mu sudah kita dapat, apakah bisa aku pulang duluan?" Jinyoung tidak pulang tetepi akan menyusul Mark di apartemennya, Jinyoung akan minta maaf, Mark sangat marah tadi.**

 **"kenapa terburu-buru Jinyoung?**

 **"aku ada urusan jadi harus buru-buru, tapi taka pa kan?"**

 **"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu?"**

 **"tidak…tidak…aku akan naik bus saja, terimakasih Wonpil-ah."**

 **Di sinilah sekarang, Jinyoung berada di bus menuju rumah Mark. Diluar bus hujan sangat deras dan sialnya Jinyoung tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Padahal rumah Mark dan halte tidaklah dekat, butuh 15 menit dari halte menuju rumah Mark..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jinyoung sampai di depan apartemen Mark dengan basah kuyup. Jinyoung memencet bel berulang ulang sebelum Mark membukanya. Jinyoung bersyukur setidaknya Mark membukakan pintu.**

 **" ya ampun Jie, kenapa kau basah kuyup? Cepat masuk dan mandi."**

 **Jinyoung tersenyum walaupun marah Mark tetap perhatian dengannya. Jinyoung harus berterima kasih dengan hujan.**

 **Jinyoung di antar Mark sampai di depan toilet didalam kamarnya.**

 **"cepat mandi, sebelum flu dan teman-temannya berada di badan mu Jie."**

 **"Tapi Mark aku minta maaf, aku sudah salah, aku mohon maafkan aku"**

 **"heii sayang aku sudah tidak marah, lihat sekarang, diluar hujan deras jika tadi kita tetap kencan maka kencan kita juga tidak akan berjalan lancer, sekarang kau harus cepat mandi, atau kau mau aku mandikan?"**

 **"tidak, akan sangat lama jika kau memandikanku, terima kasih Mark, aku mencintaimu" Jinyoung mencium bibir mark sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepertinya jinyoung akan flu, terlihat dari setelah Jinyoung keluar dari toilet dia tak berhenti bersin. Dan dia merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang.**

 **Mark yang berada di dekat Jinyoung segera menyadari jika Jinyoung-nya sepertinya sedang idak baik-baik saja. Mark menyentuh dahi Jinyoung dan benar saja, Jinyoung demam.**

 **"sayang sebaiknya kau tidur dikamar, aku akan memesan bubur dan mengambilkan obat demam untukmu."**

 **Jinyoung menurut dengan Mark, dia beranjak ke kamar Mark dan menggulung tubuhnya denagn selimut tebal milik Mark, tapi sepertinya masih kurang Jinyoung masih kedinginan.**

 **Mark datang dengan membawa bubur, air putih dan obat penurun demam. Mark dengan telaten menyuapi Jinyoung-nya. Untunglah Jinyoung tidak susah makan walaupun sedang sakit. Mark akan beranjak pergi setelah selesaai member obat Jinyoung.**

 **Tetapi Jinyoung memintanya menemani disini. Dan tentu saja Mark menurutinya. Mark tidur di samping Jinyoung, Jinyoung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mark. Dirinya masih sangat kedinginan, dan tubuh Mark terasa hangat untuk Jinyoung.**

 **Jinyoung memeluk Mark memasukkan tangannya didalam baju belakang Mark.**

 **"Mark badan mu sangat hangat tapi aku masih sedikit kedinginan."**

 **Dengan ide cemerlangnya Mark membuka bajunya, memberikan pelukan untuk Jinyoung dengan dada telanjangnya. Jinyoung yang masih kedinginan ikut membuka bajunya. Mereka berdua berpalukan, dan sama-sama telanjang dada.**

 **Jinyoung yang memulainya. Mulai mencium Mark, melumat kecil bibir Mark. Mark tidak merespon awalnya. Tetapi hasrat didalam tubuhnya menyadarkan Mark. Mark melumat bibir Jinyoung lebih dalam.**

 **Jinyoung merasakan gairah Mark yang bangkit, tidak hanya Mark tapi dirinya juga.**

 **Tanggan Jinyoung menyentuh pipi Mark, dan Mark langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan tangan Jinyoung di pipinya.**

 **"Mark aku ingin", gumaman Jinyoung.**

 **Mata itu Mark terbuka bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala, "Kau sedang sakit sayang!"**

 **Jinyoung tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Mark,**

 **"Tidak apa-apa." Dan perkataan Jinyoung bagaikan mantra untuk Mark.**

 **Mark menindih tubuh Jinyoung menopang badannya denagan satu tangan yang berada di samping Jinyoung. Melumat bibir manis Jinyoung lebih intens.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ranjang berukuran sedang itu terus berdecit. Menunjukkan pergumulan yang terjadi di atasnya. Jinyoung meremas kedua lengan Mark, mendongakkan kepalanya, meraup udara sekuat-kuatnya seolah ia belum pernah menghirupnya. Mark memperlakukannya sangat lembut, Jinyoung mendesah pelan, Mark mendaratkan kecupan singkat di leher Jinyoung. Jinyoung kembali mengerang, kebanggan Mark yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya sungguh membuatnya gila.**

 **"Eunghhh… aaaaahh,, ahhh Jieeee~" Mark kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari titik terdalam yang membungkus hangat bagian tubuhnya.**

 **Jinyoung hanya bisa mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya dan Mark sama-sama mengeluarkan peluh di udara dingin ini. Dan dengan hentakan junior Mark di dalam tubuhnya memberikan rasa nikmat itu terus menguasainya, membawanya terbang.**

 **Jinyoung selalu merasakan sentuhan panas dan menggairahkan seperti ini, saat bersama Mark. Percintaan dengan Mark adalah salah satu hal yang paling indah dihidupnya. Mark selalu bisa membawanya tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya, mimpi paling dahsyat yang pernah di alaminya.**

 **Jinyoung kembali mendesah, pemuda itu semakin kuat merasuki tubuhnya Jinyoung ingin merasakan klimaksnya. Jinyoung menjerit, rasa nikmat itu datang menjalar hangat menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya, dan juga menimbulkan efek remasan kuat pada kebanggan Mark yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.**

 **Mark mendesah cairan spermanya ia keluarkan didalam tubuh Jinyoung. Mark menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Jinyoung, mengambil nafas sejenak setelah proses orgasmenya. Mark mengecup kembali leher Jinyoung membisikkan sesuatu untuk Jinyoung.**

 **"** **terimakasih sayang aku sangat mencintaimu"**

.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ini inspirasi dari pict Markjin yang nyempil Wonpil ehh ada sedikit ide

buat "Rym" yang uda minta epep maaf updatenya telat 2 jam ya, saya ketiduran dan pas kebangun langsung lanjut, semoda tidak mengecewakan

.

.

maafkan saya jika banyak typo, ini tidak sya edit.  
utuk yang sudah baca harap untuk ripyu ya.

terimakasih


End file.
